Promises
by MariIceve
Summary: Las promesas son algo precioso y valioso que jamás se debe olvidar o romper, porque no sabes cuanto daño puedes llegar a hacer. Sin embargo, sé que tú no serás el que hará algo así... No de nuevo [AliAla/UgoAla. One shot]


Hola :3 Aquí estoy con un nuevo one shot, esta vez es AliAla/UgoAla. Llevo escribiéndolo bastante tiempo pero por fin lo que acabado. Personalmente me encanta el resultado y estoy feliz por como se ha desarrollado la historia.

Se ambienta después de la guerra de Magnostadt, antes de que Alibaba vaya a Balbadd para hablar con Kouen sobre su reino, que perdió. La escena del flashback está sacada del segundo tomo de Magi en español (España).

Espero que os guste, y espero recibir también algún review ;u; -huye y les lanza la historia a la cara (?)-

* * *

Gritos, sangre, cadáveres, por todos lados. La misma escena se repetía por cada rincón de la ciudad. La gente perecía intentando salvar la vida que se les iba siendo arrebatada igual de rápido que un parpadeo.

No había salvación para nadie. Ese mundo iba a quedar completamente en ruinas e iba a pasar al olvido. Nadie sabría de él al menos que fuera por medio de historias y leyendas. Nadie sabría completamente la verdad de por qué Alma Toran y todo lo que había allí no pasó nada más que a polvo ahora movido por el viento y que regresaba al subconsciente de Aladdin durante todas las noches.

El Magi despertó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sudor; su cuerpo temblaba de forma de forma descontrolada. No era de frío, sino de miedo. Cada vez, cada noche, esos sueños eran más y más reales...¿Sería aquello una especie de advertencia? No le gustaba, le asustaba el pensar que algo como eso podría ocurrir de nuevo. Por eso, iba a evitarlo aún si tenía que dar su vida por ello.  
Debido a que el niño se movía con brusquedad cuando dormía, liberó de su sueño a su amigo Alibaba, quien le zarandeó con cuidado hasta despertarle. Al rubio se le hacía raro verle en ese estado de terror...no era común ver esa expresión en su pequeño amigo...y no le gustaba nada.

-Vamos, Aladdin, tranquilízate, ¿eh?-El príncipe abrazó con cariño al peliazul, abrazo que fue correspondido lentamente, aún podía sentir su cuerpecito temblar. Acarició su cabeza.-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Aladdin asintió. No quería dar demasiados detalles pues le producía miedo el solo recordarlo. Alibaba ya sabía de esos malos sueños, pues Aladdin lo contó en Magnostadt, pero no sabía que eran tan horribles. Estaba equivocado.

-S-sí, pero...estoy bien.-Le sonrió levemente, pero era una sonrisa completamente falsa. No estaba bien, nunca lo estaba cuando tenía ese tipo de vueños, era imposible.

-No lo estás, Al, no me mientas.-Le regañó, frunciendo el ceño. Le molestaba que no le contara ni le hablara sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Es que acaso no confiaba en él?

Tampoco quería forzarlo a hablar, y menos en ese momento, pues no quería tampoco que se pusiera peor. Besó su frente y le devolvió la sonrisa, observando el pequeño sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del niño, que estaban llenas de lágrimas. Retiró éstas con cuidado y de nuevo, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, Alibaba.-La voz del menor sonaba entrecortaba y triste, realmente le rompía el corazón verle de ese modo.-Pero estaré bien, ¿vale?-Se ganó un suspiro por parte del gladiador, que le hizo reír.-Oye...no puedo dormir ahora...-Comenzó a hablar de nuevo.-¿Puedes...?

Ah, sabía a lo que se refería. Una nana. No era la primera vez que el Magi se lo pedía y definitivamente no sería la última. Le agradaba aquella petición tan infantil pero necesaria, y también le hacía pensar en por qué Aladdin no está con sus padres...ese hecho refleja lo solo que ha estado durante toda su vida...no había tenido el calor de una madre al contrario que él (aunque fuera por poco tiempo), y le daba lástima.

-Por supuesto.-Y comenzó a cantar. Una nana que siempre le cantaba Anise, su madre, cuando despertaba llorando por las noches, ella cantaba y el pequeño Alibaba caía rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Aladdin susurró un 'gracias', antes de que el otro comenzara. Alibaba tenía una voz dulce y suave cuando cantaba, que llegaba de forma sutil a sus oídos y le relajaba. La canción era hermosa y duante ese tiempo, sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que una tierna sonrisa adornaba sus labios. El pequeño cuerpo del Magi se acurrucó contra el del rubio, tan grande y cálido, comparado con el suyo.

Alibaba detuvo su canto cuando se dio cuenta de que Aladdin ya dormía profundamente. Se le quedó mirando por varios minutos. Ya parecía más tranquilo y esperaba que no fuera a tener más pesadillas, no le hacían nada bien. Los niños no deberían tener pesadillas.

Aunque...estaba claro que Aladdin no era un niño normal y nunca lo había sido, pudo darse cuenta de ello el mismo día que lo conoció.

Unos susurros le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Aladdin estaba hablando en sueños. Por la cercanía, pudo llegar a captar algo.

-Mamá...¿Por qué te vas...con esa gente mala...?

¿Cómo? ¿Mamá? ¿Gente mala? Alibaba cerró un poco sus ojos, mirándole con curiosidad. ¿Su madre se iba con mala gente? ¿Quienes eran? El mayor pensaba si sería bueno preguntarle al día siguiente, o no...no, no, no quería que el peliazul se pusiera triste por haber sido él tan poco cuidadoso...Lo que menos quería hacer es dañar a Aladdin fuera de la forma que fuera, porque le quería mucho y el Magi no se lo merecía, ya tenía demasiado encima, el pobre.

Alibaba suspiró y con cuidado, acarició varios mechones de su cabello azul oscuro, sonriendo un poco al notar lo suave que era. Alibaba se fijó más en la expresión del menor, su rostro dormido se le hacía muy adorable. Alibaba se abstuvo de abrazarlo como si fuera un peluche. Maldición, era demasiado lindo.  
Y las cosas lindas eran el punto débil de Alibaba.

Apartó por fin su mano del cabello del menor, y se giró en la cama, abrazando su almohada, cerrando sus ojos. Trataría de dormir un poco más, ya que dentro de cuatro horas debía levantarse para su entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, no pudo, ya se había desvelado. Había cierta hora en la que si te despertabas era complicado volverse a dormir, y esa era la situación de él ahora.. Dando varias vueltas en la cama, bufó. Menos mal que Morgiana no estaba (noche de chicas con Pisti y Yamuraiha), porque sino la hubiera despertado. Escondió su rostro en la almohada por unos segundos, bufando de nuevo. Pues nada, ya no dormiría más hasta dentro de un rato. Para no seguir dando vueltas en la cama y despertar a su amigo, se levantó, estirando sus brazos después, a la vez que dejaba escapar un buen bostezo.

Se sobó un poco la cara con las manos y parpadeó mirando a su alrededor. Varios rayos de luz lunar entraban por el gran ventanal e iluminaban tenuemente la estancia y esos mismos rayos de luz hicieron resplandecer la flauta dorada que Aladdin tenía colocada sobre la mesa de noche. El brillo llamó la atención del gladiador, por lo que se aproximó a dicha mesa, cogiendo el instrumento con sus manos.

Solo la había tenido en sus manos una vez, cuando estuvieron él y Aladdin en la celda de Amon, nada más conocerle. Sonrió con algo de nostalgia recordando la primera aventura que tuvieron juntos. Sabía que, tal y como había ocurrido después, habrían muchas más aventuras y emociones. El viaje que ambos habían comenzado duraría aún, mucho más tiempo.

Observando el objeto de metal, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la zona en la que tiempo atrás, hubo una estrella de ocho puntas, que simbolizaba la existencia de un Djinn dentro de la flauta. No obstante, desapareció, y el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza. Ugo y Aladdin eran muy amigos. Le sorprendió el hecho de que un niño tuviera a tal criatura en su poder, pero no era porque lo hubiese conseguido al conquistar una celda... Era porque Aladdin había decidido aceptar el deseo que el Djinn estaba dispuesto a concederle. Pero, eso él, no lo sabía.

Como la flauta ya no contenía a Ugo, supuso que ya sonaría, por lo que la llevó a sus labios y sopló con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y de no despertar a Aladdin. Por alguna razón, no salió ningún sonido. Raro porque justo recordó que Aladdin la tocó en la taberna en donde cenaron, la noche antes de separarse para ir a sus respectivos destinos.

Suspiró, riendo por lo bajo. Fue a dejar la flauta en la mesa pero...

Algo ocurrió.

Una gran cantidad de Rukh blanco salió disparado desde la parte baja del instrumento musical. Alibaba, asustado por tan repentino suceso, cayó al suelo, ahogando un grito.  
Los pájaros eran tan abundantes que podía verlos. Aladdin no despertó en ningún momento pues tenía un sueño profundo a esas alturas.

El rubio contempló tal fenómeno con gran estupefacción y antes de que se diera cuenta, cayó inconsciente.

Su cuerpo quedó en el suelo. No estaba muerto, pero su Rukh había viajado, entrando en la flauta. Su alma había viajado a otro lugar y si no regresaba de forma correcta o en buenas condiciones, su cuerpo realmente moriría.

Alibaba abrió sus ojos poco a poco, a la vez que su Rukh intentaba adecuarse al lugar. Al no estar en su cuerpo, se sentía mucho más ligero, como si estuviera... ¡Flotando! ¡Sí, precisamente lo estaba haciendo! El candidato a rey se movió de un lado a otro confundido y aterrorizado debido a lo que estaba pasando. ¡No entendía nada! ¿Quién haría una cosa a-

-Mi rey, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?-Una voz, seria y profunda, le hizo detenerse y asomarse por detrás de lo que parecía ser una estantería. Casualmente el lugar se asemejaba mucho a la sala principal del tesoro de una mazmorra, pero más pequeña. Cuando llegabas al final, ahí se encontraba la urna, el recipiente de metal, que contenía al Djinn. Y sin embargo ésto era diferente.

Todo estaba lleno de estanterías repletas de libros, muchas columnas (algunas un poco destruídas) y un montón de escaleras que llevaban a... Más estanterías. Asombrado, pensó en la gran cantidad de libros que esa sala podría contener y se preguntaba si alguien sería capaz de leerlos todos.

Sí, lo había. Cuando pasas miles y miles de años ahí, cuando no tienes que preocuparte de nada y solo tienes libros para soportar aquella tortura, te aferras a ellos con fuerza.  
Esa persona estaba sentada delante del ser que habló. Alibaba se fijó más en esa figura. Aunque estuviera de espaldas a él, la reconoció de inmediato.

Su cabello largo y de un curioso azul cobalto caía como una cascada hacia el suelo. Estaba algo enmarrañado e incluso, un poco sucio. Su ropa estaba en las mismas condiciones. Como pasaba casi todo su tiempo en el suelo, sentado o tumbado, sus pantalones blancos tenían polvo y algunas roturas. El chaleco azul, sin embargo parecía estar algo mejor y las vendas en su pecho...bueno, no las llevaba.  
Alibaba estaba confuso. ¿Qué era ese lugar, y por qué estaba él ahí? No, lo más importante...¿Por qué estaba Aladdin ahí? Se suponía que el niño estaba durmiendo en la cama, en la habitación que ambos compartían en Sindria, no en este lugar solitario y frío. Debía sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible, salvarlo. Aunque pensara que era parte de su imaginación.

Cuando escuchó un estruendo, intentó acercarse más fijando su mirada en el Djinn al que Aladdin había lanzado un libro. Se quedó estupefacto al ver que no hizo nada, y entonces comprendió algo: ese Djinn era Ugo, el amigo del Magi. Pero no parecían muy amigos, porque sino Aladdin no le hubiera lanzado nada, él respetaba profundamente a sus amigos ante todo, jamás les haría daño.

El rubio intentó aproximarse un poco sin ser visto, avanzando ligeramente hacia las estanterías delanteras. Aladdin no se dio cuenta de su presencia y tampoco es que le hubiera importado. Que Alibaba haya entrado no significa que pudiera salir... Sin embargo sí podía, pero Aladdin no.  
No obstante el ser azul sí sabía quien era el muchacho y de hecho, fijó su s ojos en él, observando como se movía. No dijo nada porque sino Aladdin lo sabría y no era aún el momento de hablar con él.

Desvió la vista de Alibaba cuando recibió un nuevo golpe de un libro que le había lanzado el pequeño.  
Éste, con voz áspera y como si gruñera con cada palabra que decía, habló:

-Si estás preguntándome eso solo para reírte de mí, que te den. Este sitio es un maldito infierno de libros, moriré del asco aquí.-Un verdadero gruñido salió de su garganta.-¿A caso ya pasó un día?-El niño soltó una sonora carcajada. ¿Qué le parece divertido?, se preguntó Alibaba, pero le preocupó el tono de amargura que esa risa tenía, tan diferente a las risas que actualmente podía escuchar de él. Su amigo... era tan diferente. Intentaba comprender la razón por la que él, el Magi y Ugo estaban en ese lugar.

Hasta que los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza, recordando cierto dato que Aladdin le contó una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Oye, ¿se puede saber qué es esa sala robusta de la que hablas? ¿Una mazmorra? Has dicho que la puerta era igual...  
-Es que no lo sé, era bastante pequeña. Y Ugo siempre decía que nunca podríamos salir de ahí.  
-Hmmm...¿Entonces ese gigante sabe hablar?  
-¡Claro que sabe! Ahora sólo puede sacar su cuerpo... Pero también tiene cabeza, ¡claro! ¡Y es bastante guapo, la verdad!  
-Jo jo, con qué orgullo lo dices.  
-¡Sí! ¡Es que estoy orgulloso de ser su amigo!  
-Ya veo. Es tu amigo, claro.

-Oye, cuando salgamos de esta mazmorra...¿Me lo presentas? ¡Y también me contarás cosas sobre tí, ¿vale?!  
-Vale. ¡Hecho!

* * *

Eso era. De alguna forma él estaba viendo lo que parecían ser las memorias de Aladdin, o algo así. Honestamente a él le costó creer su misteriosa historia, en un principio. Luego, al ver que era realmente poderoso y que tenía una relación con los Djinn un poco rara (como cuando Amon se inclinó ante él) y que podía sacarlos de su contenedor metálico por un tiempo, comenzó a creer en el gran poder que poseía y que había podido ver con sus propios ojos. Aún así habían aún muchas cosas que el rubio no sabía sobre su pequeño amigo. Afortunadamente, lo sabría en un par de meses, en la Cumbre que se estaba organizando. Lo que no sabía, es todo lo que había sufrido Aladdin.  
Y esto, era sólo una pequeña parte de su sufrimiento.

Pero lo que también le había asombrado eran sus acciones y palabras, honestas y realistas que, de un modo y otro, marcaban a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que estaba viendo esa noche, en ese lugar.

-Lo lamento, mi rey.-Ugo se inclinó hacia alante haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Aladdin bufó con gran enfado.

-Si lo lamentaras de verdad, no me encerrarías.

La voz fría y resentida del menor logró revolverle por dentro y provocarle un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sumado a eso, la sensación de agobio por esar ahí encerrado se hacía intensa, claustofóbica, y muy rápidamente Alibaba se preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasó Aladdin ahí dentro, y si pasó mucho... ¿Cómo es que no envejecía? Acaso...¿el tiempo estaba detenido ahí?

Jadeó asustado al pensar que, si Aladdin llevaba miles de años ahí, un lugar en donde no circulaba el tiempo como lo hace en la Tierra, entonces... ¿Qué edad tenía Aladdin? ¿Mil...? ¿Dos mil...? ¿Más...? No, no era justo que permaneciera por más tiempo ahí, debía sacarlo de alguna forma.

Pero pronto comprendió, que no podría. Sus manos, como si fueran humo, atravesaban cualquier tipo de objeto sólido que él quisiera tocar. Era su espíritu después de todo, en realidad era su cuerpo hecho también de materia, el que podría tener contacto con el resto de la materia... pero así, poco podía hacer por Aladdin.

Moviéndose más por la sala, pudo ver a su mejor amigo, justo su cara, que era ahora visible para él. Se quedó pálido ante tal visión.

Aladdin estaba totalmente demacrado. Sus ojos azules, los que recordaba brillantes y llenos de vida, estaban oscuros y vacíos como pozos sin fondo, algo que le aterrorizó. Su rostro, también pálido, sólo tenía algo de color cerca de los ojos, algo que indicaba que el niño había estado llorando por un largo rato; horas, quizá días... Si en este lugar el tiempo no fluía, Aladdin no tenía constancia de cuando una jornada empezaba o acababa.

Alibaba jadeó nuevamente, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Ver al pequeño Magi en esa situación le daba demasiada pena. ¿Por qué él, y no otra persona? ¿Quién era el que había hecho tal atrocidad a Aladdin? ¿Qué esperaba con ello?

Alibaba no lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía quién era esa persona, pero estaba furioso. Además, se sentía impotente, por no poder ayudarlo. Quería gritarle y hablar con él, pero dudaba que fuera a escucharle. De hecho, dudaba que el niño estuviera usando su parte racional, parecía como ido, como si estuviera en un gran trance.

Por eso le preocupaba su comportamiento. Aladdin pocas veces se mostraba así, sólo en contadas ocasiones. Pero cuando lo hacía, imponía bastante, como un adulto.

Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Sentía miendo y respeto, pero también lástima.  
¿Qué le hizo cambiar a ser la persona alegre, cariñosa y madura que él había conocido?  
La bombilla del príncipe se encendió en su cabeza.

El amor. La compañía. El poder ver el mundo que no pudo ver antes.

Bajó la mirada. Si él hubiera sabido esto... No se hubiera comportado así de mal con Aladdin, el día que se conocieron... El menor hubiera sido aún más feliz. Pero era imposible saberlo. No se conocían y Alibaba no podía viajar al pasado de su amigo para poder verlo, no tenía poder para eso.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, fue liberado de ellos al oír voces y sus orbes doradas se posaron de nuevo en el chico... Al que le estaba dando un ataque de histeria. Algo había ocurrido mientras el perdía el tiempo pensando. Se maldijo por haberse distraído y fijó más su atención en el pequeño, verle así le dolía mucho, pero sabía que no era comparable al dolor que sufría Aladdin.

-¿¡HASTA CUÁNDO!? ¿¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO MÁS TENDRÉ QUE ESTAR AQUÍ!?-Preguntaba una y otra vez, con la voz ronca por tanto grito, y rota. Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, estaban rojos por el llanto. Incluso y si era posible, sus ojos estaban más oscuros que antes.

Ugo estaba aparentemente impasible, pero Alibaba pudo ver que el Djinn llevaba la procesión por dentro, como se suele decir. Sabía que Ugo lo estaba pasando mal también, pero Aladdin no parecía darse cuenta de ello, de que el gigante azul no era el culpable, que no estaban ahí por la conveniencia de éste, sino de otra persona. ¿Salomón? Sí, probablemente.

Aladdin se levantó con rapidez y se escabulló por los pasillos de las innumerables estanterías repletas de libros; parecía que buscaba algo. Ugo le seguía con la mirada, pues era tan grande que no le hacía falta moverse demasiado para ver donde estaba el Magi. El rostro de ambos, de Ugo y de Alibaba, se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que el niño estaba a punto de hacer.

Había cogido una daga de un montón de joyas y armas que había en esa zona y la acercaba peligrosamente hacia su muñeca. ¿¡Iba a cortarse las venas!?

¿¡Por qué hace eso!? ¿Cómo puede Aladdin pensar en el suicidio? Pensaba Alibaba, completamente desesperado. Trataba de moverse lo más rápido que podía hacia él, pero flotaba como si estuviera descontrolado, y le era complicado controlar su propio Rukh.

Ugo sólo tuvo que estirar uno de sus brazos y golpeó con un dedo esa daga fuera del alcance del niño, haciéndolo lo más cuidadosamente posible para no dañarlo, ganándose una mirada de completo desprecio y rabia.

-¿¡Por qué no me dejas acabar con esto, eh!?-Rugió el peliazul, con grandes lágrimas en los ojos que caían sin cesar por sus mejillas, tantas que casi ni podía ver pues le empañaban las vista.

Ugo apretó los labios, aguantándose él mismo las ganas de llorar, pero no, no podía, era él quien debía ser el más fuerte, por los dos.

No le quedaba de otra, en realidad.

Ugo nunca había sido exigente con nadie, pero sí lo habían sido con él. Salomón, su rey y mejor amigo, había sido exigente con él hasta el final.  
Pero no culpaba por ello.

Era lo mínimo que él podía hacer por ese hombre, que le salvó del olvido y creyó en él. Él le dio un nuevo destino, una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Y Ugo se aferró a esa nueva oportunidad con todas sus fuerzas, tal y como Aladdin se aferró a los libros de aquel Palacio.

Lástima que aquello se desmoronara como hielo derretido al sol. Lo había perdido todo, pero nuevamente, se le había dado otra oportunidad. Ahora lo que debía hacer era velar por el bienestar del pequeño Aladdin, sin importar lo demás, aún si tenía que enterrar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sólo importaba Aladdin y que estuviera sano y a salvo, hasta que llegara el momento. El momento de conocer el mundo que Salomón había creado.  
Ugo no sabía realmente qué decir, ya que temía empeorar la situación si decía algo que Aladdin pudiera interpretar mal. Siempre había sido algo tímido y no muy bueno para animar a la gente.  
Pero lo que si sabía, era que detestaba ver a Aladdin llorar. Eso, simplemente, rompía su alma en miles de pedazos.

Alibaba estaba profundamente conmoviddo, e incluso sollozaba. Como si pudiera sentir lo mismo que su amigo, todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, todo parecía ser que influía en el rubio. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de calmar tal dolor, pero sabía que ese dolor, por mucho que quisiera, no era físico. Era su espíritu el que lloraba, influenciado por la pena que el niño sentía.

No deseaba verlo así, no, nunca más, no quería que pasara por tal agonía otra vez. Era como una estrella apagada y fría, muerta porque ella misma se ha consumido...porque él se ha consumido en su propia tristeza. No iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara.

Una persona como Aladdin, tan pura y hermosa, no se merece llorar. Jamás.

Los llantos, ahora un poco más apagados y débiles, se oían aún alrededor del Palacio. Posiblemente había llorado más de una vez ese día, porque se le notaba cansado. A pesar de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a tales emociones, incluso si llevaba tanto tiempo en ese lugar. En cierto modo, seguía siendo un niño.

Y los niños, por el cansancio de llorar, caían dormidos.

El Djinn, Ugo, tomó a Aladdin en su gran mano, con excesiva delicadeza, como si el peliazul fuera lo más frágil del mundo. Aladdin no replicó ante tal acción, estaba demasiado exahusto como para hacerlo, pero le miró aún con cierto desprecio. Esos ojos vacíos le recordaron a cierta persona y frunció el ceño, tratando de alejar tales recuerdos de su mente, esa persona no tenía si quiera derecho a ser recordada.  
No obstante, Aladdin no tenía culpa de parecerse a ella, nadie elige donde nacer o quienes son sus padres, es simplemente el destino el que define eso.

El ser de piel azul comenzó a acunarlo, dejando que aladdin se acurrucara en su mano. Esa escena sorprendió completamente a Alibaba. Ugo...parecía un padre que trataba de calmar a su hijo cuando éste lloraba, incluso... ¡Estaba cantándole una nana!  
En un principio, no entendió bien lo que el gigante cantaba, pero tras procesarlo... Se dio cuenta de que era el idioma Toran.

**" E**n esta oscura noche  
iluminada por las estrellas.  
Descansa mi niño  
hasta mañana.  
No tengas miedo, no llores.  
Sueña, sueña y ríe.  
Y cuando amanezca  
Ríe una vez mas... " (...)

Parecía que a Aladdin le gustaba esa nana, pues mientras Ugo cantaba, él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aún triste, pero también adorable y que fue contagiosa pues Alibaba inmediatamente sonrió también.  
Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Aladdin, sus sonrisas. Siempre conseguían ponerle de bien humor y tras lo ocurrido era lo mejor. Sin embargo, le asombró el hecho de que Ugo le cantara en aquel idioma. ¿Acaso su amigo lo entendía...? Bueno, era un Magi después de todo, y como todos los Magis, tenía relación con Alma Toran y Salomón, ¿no?

Lo que no sabía, es que la conexión que el niño tenía con ese rey era mucho, mucho más fuerte.  
Parpadeó una vez que dejó de oír a Ugo cantar, pues parecía ser que había acabado esa canción. Se asomó un poco más, flotando hacia arriba con cuidado, viendo que Aladdin ya estaba muy dormido. Pobrecito, debía estar agotadísimo.

De nuevo, la voz de Ugo le hizo mirar hacia arriba. Esta vez, hablaba con él. Confuso en un principio, ladeó la cabeza y se señaló. El Djinn soltó una pequeña risita, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Alibaba.-Le llamó de nuevo.

-Tú eres...Ugo, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Me alegro de conocerte, al fin.

-Cierto, no esperaba verte como siempre estabas dentro de la flauta, pues...

-Lo sé.-Le cortó él.-Te he traído aquí porque tengo algo importante que decirte.  
El rubio frunció el ceño. ¿Debería preocuparse? Él no le hubiera traído aquí, usando magoi posiblemente, para no decirle nada sin importancia. Trató de mantener la calma, pero estaba nervioso. Ugo percibió eso y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes. En realidad, lo que quiero pedirte es algo que siempre has estado haciendo, pero ahora... Quiero que lo hagas más.  
-Y... ¿Qué es?

-Proteger a Aladdin.-Cerró los ojos.-Yo... Ya no puedo hacerlo como antes. De hecho, ya no puedo tener ningún tipo de contacto con él, y eso me entristece.

-Entonces... ¿No vas a volver...?-El Djinn negó, Alibaba bajó la mirada.

-Por eso quiero pedirte que lo protejas, sobre todo eso. Sé que lo quieres mucho, por lo que sé también que le darás todo tu cariño. Creo en tí, Alibaba, y no me decepcionarás, lo sé.  
El muchacho sonrió levemente, agradecido por esa confianza. Por supuesto que lo haría, por supuesto que protegería al Magi, con su propia vida, si era necesario, lo quería más que a nada en el mundo.

De repente, recordó algo, y decidió preguntar.

-Y... ¿Por qué estaba también él aquí...? ¿Lo...encerraste tú...?

Ugo dejó escapar un leve jadeo de sorpresa, no estando seguro de si debería responder a esa pregunta. Era como... Secreto de 'Estado'. Sí, porque tenía relación con Alma Toran y alguien del nuevo mundo no podía saberlo.

Pero era Alibaba, el mejor amigo de Aladdin. Él más que nadie tenía derecho a saberlo, ¿no? Así tendría más oportunidades y razones para ayudar al Magi, aunque razones tenía de sobra. No obstante, sabía que no era él quien debía hablarle de Aladdin, sino que era el mismo Aladdin, quien debe olvidar sis preocupaciones y contarle todo a sus amigos. Y sería pronto, en la Cumbre que estaban organizando enre todos, para que Aladdin contara la verdad sobre ese lugar de leyenda.

-Yo no fui; y no puedo contarte nada más sobre eso, creo que Aladdin lo hará en su momento.  
Alibaba dudaba un poco de ello. Hasta Magnostadt el peliazul no se atrevió a contarle nada sobre esas pesadillas, hasta que tuvo que contarle a Scheherezade qué era lo que temía, y su propio amigo se llevó una bronca por parte de Alibaba por ocultarle sus sentimientos. Y ese día, entonces, comprendió algo:

Aladdin era independiente, muy independiente. Él iba a su propio aire y ritmo, siguiendo sus propios sentimietos, pensamientos e instintos y siguiendo los de los demás cuando era necesario. El pequeño no era orgulloso, al menos no demasiado, por lo que el orgullo no sería la falta de comunicación con sus amigos. La verdadera causa era que... No quería procupar a nadie. No quería que, al ocurrir eso, estuvieran demasiado tiempo sobre él, controlándolo y preguntándole a cada segundo, "¿Cómo estás?", le agobaba e incluso, le irritaba, dependiendo de quien fuera la otra persona. Él no podía soportar el control, quería ser libre como un pájaro, y no quería quedarse metido en una jaula durante mucho tiempo pues el Palacio Sagrado ya había sido una jaula para él.  
Por eso había dejado Sindria para ir a Magnostadt. No lo entendió en ese momento, pero ahora sí.  
Ahora, no vería al Magi de la misma forma.

-Comprendo... Pero, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-Preguntó otra vez, aunque la respuesta era bastante fácil.

El Djinn cerró un poco sus ojos, para posarlos después sobre Aladdin, que continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Quería que vieras una parte del pasado de Aladdin, para que comprendas que...debes protegerlo aún más, con muchas más ganas. Yo... Sé de tus sentimientos hacia él, lo he sentido.-Alibaba se echó hacia atrás, alarmado y sonrojado como un tomate, algo que simplemente le hizo reír, se esperaba esa reacción.-Por eso.-Continuó.-Deseo que le protejas todo lo que puedas. Aladdin es muy muy importante y necesario para este mundo.

Alibaba asintió.

-Claro, los Magis son importantes, ¿Verdad? Es como si mantuvieran el equilibrio del mundo...  
Ugo negó.

-No me refiero a eso, Alibaba.-Respondió, mirándolo con cierta seriedad.- De hecho, y tecnicamente, Aladdin no debería estar en el nuevo mundo, no deben haber cinco Magis. Titus Alexius, Judal, Yunan. Ellos son los únicos que deberían estar aquí. Pero también están Gyokuen Ren y Aladdin.  
¿¡Gyokuen Ren!? ¿¡Quién es ella...!? Podría ser...¿¡La madre de Hakuryuu!? La expresión del rubio se endureció, casi parecía mostrar rabia, rabia hacia esa mujer. ¡Ella era la causante de todo!

-Sin embargo.-El Djinn siguió hablando.-Aladdin es diferente. La última vez que nos vimos, le entregué los poderes de mi rey Salomón, quien eligió a Aladdin para ser el que salvara este mundo.  
Salomón... Alibaba suspiró. La pregunta que él tenía en la punta de la lengua y que quería hacer, salió casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿¡Y por qué Aladdin y no otra persona...!? Por ejemplo, Yunan. Parece ser un buen tipo y se nota que es fuerte.- Él nunca lo vio pelear, pero algo le decía que podía ser peligroso si quería.  
Como respuesta recibió un "no" con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, porque Aladdin conoce de cerca lo que ocurrió en Alma Toran que es lo que no debe ocurrir de nuevo.-Aunque la razón, la razón más importante, es que... Salomón y Aladdin son f-

Y no pudo acabar la frase, porque algo le interrumpió.

El Rukh que antes había saldo de la flauta estaba envolviendo el propio espíritu del príncipe. Al parecer no había más tiempo. Alibaba intentó estirar sus brazos, en un inútil intento de agarrarse al Djinn, y así tener un poco más de tiempo, para que pudiera acabar la frase. Ugo se detuvo, porque supo que no le escucharía.  
Cuando volvió en sí, pudo escuchar "Cuídale, por favor. Hazlo por él, y por mí.", en algún rincón de su mente.  
El rubio despertó a pocos metros de la cama, con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Vaya, eso había sido intenso, ¿eh? Normalmente hubiera pensado que aquello que vio, fue un sueño.

Pero no lo era. Él sabía que lo que había visto y vivido era real, y no podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera. Porque cualquier cosa que involucrara a Aladdin, era importante para él.  
Haría ca so a Ugo, lo protegería mucho, mucho más. Porque, aunque su amigo era muy fuerte, seguía siendo delicado, en cierto modo. Lo cuidará ya no porque Ugo se lo aya pedido, sino porque el propio Alibaba quería hacerlo. Ya era consciente del hábito que tenía y era que ocultaba demasiado el dolor que sentía, algo que el gladiador no podía permitir. De alguna forma, lograría que el menor le expresara sus sentimientos. Algún día.

Se levantó del vuelo con pesadez, como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo aplastado por algo pesado e invisible. No caminó mucho pues estaba cerca de la cama. Se tumbó en ésta, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

Antes de darse cuenta, un par de pequeños bracitos rodeaban su cintura y una cabecita se po saba sobre su pecho. Alibaba rió, acariciando esa cabellera azul. Pudo oír como el Magi susurraba su nombre en sueños, lo que provocó que un ligero color rojo adornara sus mejillas. ¿Qué estaría soñando?

Bueno, no importaba mucho, al menos esta vez parecían ser sueños agradables. Se aproximó al rostro del niño para besar sus labios con suavidad. El beso no fue correspondido, pero obtuvo a cambio una dulce sonrisa, que le dio ternura y unas ganas enormes de abrazarle fuerte. Y así lo hizo, lentamente, para no despertarlo. Una risa bobalicona salió de los labios del Magi.

Amaba esa risa, era tan pura, que le hacía estremecer pero sobretodo, le hacía tremendamente feliz. No importaba lo mucho por lo que pasarán o lo mucho que sufrirán. Porque también habrán buenos momentos y lo más importante es que todo eso, los vivirían juntos.

-Te amo, Aladdin.-susurró en su oído, con voz suave y llena de cariño.-Prometo ser el mejor rey. Por tí, y para tí y para mi pueblo.-Y no volvería a romper una promesa, nunca más.

_Yo también te amo, Alibaba... Y no tienes que prometerme nada._  
_Tú ya eres rey, el rey de mi corazón._


End file.
